Always Remember
by Agryo
Summary: Ten years after the Promised Day, Edward and Alphonse reminisce on all that has happened since October the third 1911. Rated T for Ed being a perv sometimes, explores some headcanons. Post-Brotherhood with nods to the manga.


_Hullo all! My first fanfict published to this lovely site, yessir!_

 _Roughly half of this is Author's Notes at the bottom; ignore if you wanna, but I just love sharing headcannons!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not, will not and cannot claim ownership of these brilliant characters; I just love them lots~_

* * *

It was a tranquil morning in Resembool, something many of its inhabitants had come to miss. Even a decade after the Promised Day, this little town hidden between grassy hills still received little rest. Like so many years ago, these daily disturbances were caused by the same culprits.

As shepherds herded their flocks out into the verdant pastures and dogs yapped happily at their heels, a gentle if insistent chill pulled at leaves only just beginning to adorn themselves in their autumn hues. Nothing had yet stirred in the creamy house that sat overlooking the lands. Unlike the old cottages and farm homes that studded the countryside this building appeared new, strengthened by old foundations. A gnarled, scorched tree stood beside it, a dark tombstone standing vigil for the past horrors this property had lived through.

If one could peer through the upmost window, tangled bedsheets bathed in sunlight would be seen. Two pairs of feet protruded from the end of the bed, and twin heads of blond hair rested near eachother, expressions peaceful. The only sound that could be heard in the household was the rumbling snore of one sleeping form and the repetitive tick-tock as a clock's hand danced ever closer to 10 in the morning. A faint rustling of the linens as strong arms tightened around a lithe waist, pale light dancing on the metalic band encircling a finger.

Then the peace and quiet that the countryside so desired was sentenced to an imminent demise when the bedroom door slid open, eager giggles announcing imminent chaos.

As if sensing this, the man groaned, a golden eye winking open. As if by magic the door recoiled, laughter clearly stifled on the other side. Instead of awaking his companion he merely smirked, hiding his smile in her throat as he let out a particularly convincing snore, which accomplished the task anyways.

With a racket a pair of blond children thundered into the room, one bounding and the other crawling, howling with glee at their thoughts of mischief. Still the pair of adults refused to budge, slothful in their lethargic state, slowly deciding whether to embrace awakening or try in vain to get more sleep. Of course, their children decided for them.

"Geddup!" demanded the eldest, hauling himself onto the bed with tremendous effort. As their son struggled to climb up the covers, the pair of adults burrowed further under the covers for an instant.

"Ed..." came the sleepy mumble.

"Hm, Winry?"

"Do you realize just how _glad_ I am that Yuriy takes after your midget height?"

A growl came from under the covers, and the little boy squealed in delight when Edward threw the covers over their heads, the little girl sitting on the floor clapping her grubby hands together at the display. With a practiced maneuver Yuriy was in his father's arms, held aloft like some wild, wiggling creature. The little boy, not having heard his mother's remark, instead continued to make as much noise as humanly possible for such a small critter, waving his chubby little arms through the air.

Edward narrowed his gaze, seeming to judge his spawn as laughing bronze-gold eyes blinked right back at him. Resembool collectively seemed to take a deep breath, clinging to its last chance at a silent morning. They had slept in, already a great rarity- was it too much to hope for a relaxing tea?

After a moment of thorough evaluation, to his son's delighted laughter, the man that had previously played a crucial role in saving the country declared, "Winry, I insist you apologize for calling my kid a wimpy little tiny microshrimp." Winry merely smiled in reply, hearing only mirth where once the words would have held a violent denial. She merely sat up to reach down for their daughter, the toddler patiently waiting for a chance to join the party. The smallest child was carefully lifted to sit in her mother's lap, blabling some sort of comment on the situation as she clutched at her mother's shirt.

With a wicked gleam in his eyes and a jut of his chin towards her, Edward added, "Anyways; lil' Trisha's the not-so-tall one right now. As far as I'm concerned, Yur's the tallest beansprout _ever_!"

Yuriy let out a triumphant shout, the sound turning into a squeal as Ed tossed him high only to catch him and place him gently on the blankets. The boy began to bounce on the mattress as Winry shot her husband a withering glace. The silent threat of a wrench to the head was rendered null when a gentle kiss was placed on her forehead, and a second, deliberately sloppy one fell on Trisha's when she grasped for a golden lock of hair.

Rolling her eyes at Edward, the young mother instead turned her attention to her son. He immediately froze in his tracks, though a huge grin told that he would resume messing up the bed as soon as she looked away. "Hey little man. Did you get your sister out of her crib again?"

Instead of answering the boy fidgeted, watching the former alchemist as he coo'd at his daughter, fawning over her from where she was settled against her mother's chest. Winry could easily spot the childish envy in his eyes, mirrors as they were to her own, and smiled at him.

Finally he relented, puffing out his cheeks and locking eyes with her. "She was awake when I checked on 'er, mumma," mumbled Yuriy, crossing his arms in an attempt to be severe, "and we both wanted to see daddy this mornin', so... I helped her geddout!"

Spotting his cue Edward was quick to haul Trisha up and away, rolling out of bed without so much as jostling the child. He plopped her down beside her brother, the siblings quick to giggle together in a conspiring manner despite one being no older than a year old. Winry stayed where she sat in bed, a clear laugh escaping her as she watched the pair.

"Jeez, Ed." She shook her head. Said man hummed, raising his eyebrows in the hopes she would go on.

"We'd better give Mustang a call- the world will have its hands full with these two little monsters on the loose."

"Hah! Like he deserves a warning! I say we lay siege to Central, just us Elrics! Heh, if these two aren't enough I'm sure we could raise a small army-"

Though the direction the conversation had taken flew over the children's heads, they did howl with glee when their father was nailed in the face with a pillow. Edward whined slightly and was promptly shut up again, this time by a chaste kiss and a far less innocent look from Winry.

"We'll talk about _that_ later."

* * *

Getting their small family out of the master bedroom was a challenge, the house soon settling into its daily routine.

Little Trisha's diaper was taken care of, Shoki -one of Black Hayate's puppies, now fully grown and just as protective as her sire- was fed and watered, and the mess Yuriy had made in the kitchen in an attempt to surprise his parents was thoroughly cleaned up. It explained his desire to wake them up, though he also may have just been bored, and his parents had to suffer the consiquences.

Winry busied herself with breakfast, Edward occasionally lending a helping hand between laps around the kitchen table as the children chased the black mound of fur, one doing so in his arms due to otherwise being a tripping hazard. Automail gleamed as the grown man slid to a halt to steal a slice of bacon. He received a gentle whack on the head via spatula for his troubles, the kids taunting him for being so reckless as to make mommy _mad_. Despite the reprimand, Edward's grin threatened to split his face in half- the man had been in Central until the previous night, arriving in the wee hours of the morning. He just couldn't resist!

Eventually all four seated themselves at the table, Trisha in the inescapable booster seat and Yuriy rocking his chair back and forth as he devoured his food. The parents took turns dividing duties between controlling the boy and spoon-feeding the girl, a bite of food or a sip of tea being taken in rare breathers. The usual morning drama began when Edward pushed away his bottle of milk in his usual defiance concerning drinking the foul concoction. A sippy cub was thrown to the floor by the resident toddler in an attempt to imitate him. Both adults began to bicker over the behavior while the dog lapped up the spilled milk and Yuriy swiped a portion of his father's pancakes, stuffing his cheeks before Ed could even retaliate.

Nothing unusual about this chaos in the Elric household. That is, until Ed wandered past the calendar, carefully avoiding stepping on wooden toys, eyes halting on the date.

Circled in red ink was the third of October. Not that any particular attention needed to be drawn to it- it's not like Edward would ever forget that day.

His pocketwatch, marking him as a dog of the military, had long ago lost meaning, though Colonel- no, _Brigadier General_ Mustang had allowed him to keep it and the memories engraved within. It sat by his bedside, wrapped in a scrap of red cloth, near one of the many wrenches his wife kept at hand as well as her own wedding band- Winry generally refused to wear it for fear it could get caught in the automail she worked on.

He held the old pocketwatch, sometimes. Just to test the weight, something that remained constant even as he grew, lost and gained limbs. Rub a thumb over the words and numbers etched in the silver.

But since then, this day had taken on a different meaning. One that caused the young man smile, reminiscing. Then a thought struck him and he groaned, dragging a hand over his eyes before he continued in his intended direction, glancing quickly to make sure the children were behaving. Yuriy had long since escape to the yard where he could be seen on some solitary adventure, Shoki right at his heels, and Trisha sat nearby, grubbing up one of the transmuted toys Alphonse had made as she stared off into space.

He couldn't help the proud smile that crept over his face as slid to Winry's side, automatically accepting the plate she handed him for drying.

"You remember what day it is?" Golden eyes slid away from his task as he spoke softly, yet Winry's own blue gaze remained fixed on a particularly stubborn stain. He could see the smile in them, though.

She nodded. Ed continued: "You remember what we have _planned_ today?"

Here she paused, brows furrowing. A quick glance was aimed at a clock on the wall and she sighed, "Oh drat... everyone was expecting us to be there for ten! Oh well, nothing we can do about that- you finish up here and I'll get the kids cleaned up."

This kiss, unlike the previous, was a fair bit firmer, ending with the pair staring and giggling at eachother like teenagers again, Ed taking the opportunity to place a fingertip of bubbles on her nose.

A short-lived war of soapy water and dishcloth whips was fought as Trisha cheered them on, the laughter enticing a mud-splattered Yuriy to make an appearance.

* * *

A few clothing changes later, the family stood at the door of a familiar yellow house, a fair bit larger than the one Edward and Alphonse had made overtop the ruins of their old life. The first to greet them was Raiden's sharp bark, Shoki whining at Yuriy's side in her insistence to be reunited with her brother. Not that the pair of dogs did not see eachother- they regularly ran off to disturb the sheep, with Edward being sent out to round them both up.

Den had passed away a few years ago, and neither Ed nor Winry wanted to leave Pinako all alone in that big house, even though the old woman refused to move into one of their spare bedrooms -she still had her loyal customers, and her granddaughter still preferred to work on larger orders at the old Rockbell house. It just so happened that Riza phoned a few days later, telling of how Black Hayate had apparently fathered a litter of puppies. A photograph arrive in the mail sometime after that, showing off three the little mutts and their parents.

Pinako had caught a glimpse of it in the mail- this was shortly after Edward and Winry had gotten married, and their new house was still under construction- and immediately demanded that she wanted the black and white puppy.

Of course, Ed had shied away from the sight of the pristine white pup of the litter, not having really wanted a dog in the first place. But when he and Winry accompanied the old woman when she ventured away from Resembool -for the first time in a century, Ed had muttered under his breath- to meet her new companion, well. How could he resist the little runt of the litter who somehow managed to push her bigger brothers around?

Now the dogs had grown into fine creatures, both befitting from Hawkeye's training while remaining steadfast friends to those they guarded. This was proven as the door swung open, the canines weaving expertly between legs and children to best greet eachother without causing any to trip.

Winry was the first to react at the face that greeted them: "Garfiel! It's been too long!"

The effeminate man laughed, embracing her lightly. "Winry, girl! How _are_ you? And the _children_! Oh my how they've grown-"

There were more in the house than the automail mechanic: Paninya had arrived with Garfiel via train late that night, explaining why neither made much of a fuss over how late the family's arrival was. Both had taken time off work to celebrate this special occasion with the Elrics, and perhaps sneak a peek at whatever was in the automail shop, and they weren't the only ones.

Alphonse and May -the later bearing the well wishes of a certain Emperor Ling Yao- had been staying with Pinako for the last few days, generally enjoying their time in the countryside away from the hectic world of Xing's bustling cities. The alchemist spent much of his time near Ling and his court, acting as a sort of pseudo-diplomat on behalf of Amestris as negotiations for a trade route and railway were under way.

Al had fallen in love with the country after a year traveling from one grand temple to the next on his quest to learn more about Alkahestry... and perhaps he fell in love with the beautiful young woman who wandered with him along the way.

Thanks to a little nudge courtesy of Winry and Edward, the pair had been dating for a little over a year now, and despite how much the younger brother was ribbed out for it he intended to take things slow. Alphonse made it a point to remind the elder Elric of how he had proposed on the verge of heading out on a year-long journey, and how a wrench to the head and many arguments concerning how exactly screaming about equivalent exchange equated a proposal had followed.

Though all the bickering and teasing and fighting the pair did get married, wedded under a splendid autumn sun with friends gathered from all over Amestris and beyond together to welcome them as Mister and Miss Elric.

If there was one day that stood a chance at rivaling how Ed felt when he brought Al's body back... well, that wouldn't be it. After all, it was just a little pseudo-religious ceremony, but it made Winry happy. Seeing her in that white dress had taken his breath away, and getting to call her his wife was definitely worth the snickering he got for tying the knot so soon. A wonderful day, sure, but that didn't even come close to taking the cake.

Holding his children in his arms, meeting them each for the first time... yeah, that was definitely more than amazing.

* * *

"Brother! You're daydreaming again."

Edward, used as he was to his brother's voice, did not startle. He merely sent his little brother a wry grin, an apology without words for spacing out. Not his fault he had so many memories, now. And definitely not thanks to him that so many amazing people were in them...

The family and its guests had long since settled around the living room, no longer quite as sparse as it had been years earlier. Winry and May were deep in conversation with the later's miniature panda clutching to her shoulder, speaking in those hushed woman tones signifying that any intruding males would be whacked. Paninya interjected when she saw fit, often to their collective laughter. Garfiel and Pinako sat apart from the main gathering, seeming to take turns between contemplatively watching the younger generation and loudly discussing automail.

Yuriy had at long last retired from pestering his uncle to tell him stories, to which he would always insert random ways his father would have done things better, now playing with the dogs and toy trains on the carpet. He occasionally demanded that Edward enter his adventures, thus explaining why little Trisha was seated firmly in Alphonse's lap, currently trying to fit one of his hand-made gifts into her toothless mouth.

The Elric brothers shared a soft look at Yuriy's enjoyment of their game of make-belief -if Ed had kept track, there were bandits attacking a train while riding _dragons._ With the boy's father enacting one of the villains of the story, Edward grasped his chest dramatically and fell to rest against the couch.

The little boy laughed, Winry smiling fondly at the pair, Trisha attempting to snag the golden fluff of her brother's from where she cuddled with her uncle. Between attempts to wrestle 'the Awesomely Amazin' alchemist' off him and to keep a semblance of dignity, he grinned right back at her. Seeing her parents' twin smiles, Trisha crinkled up her blue eyes as she giggled, her brother matching her with a howling laugh as Ed tickled his sides with a vengeance.

As soon as the young couple had found out they were expecting, Ed had done everything in his power to be a doting father before their son was even born. Time formerly spent researching all sorts of alchemy notes was dedicated to parenting tips from around the world and from all walks of life. Partially, this extravagant behavior was a show of Edward's excitement. After all, there was nothing greater than creating a life out of next to nothing. A fully, completely new, one hundred percent human life with ten little fingers and toes and a resemblance to both of his parents. As he had described it before, babies were _awesome_.

Winry saw through his enthusiasm, easily spotting the worry beneath as she grew rounder and rounder. The young man was still haunted by how he had hated his own father for years -though it was somewhat justified- and how his mother and both of Winry's parents were absent for much of their childhoods, taken from them prematurely by death. Sure, both they and Al had turned out fine despite this, but all three remembered the pain all too well. He was anxious -not afraid, just worried- about being a good father to this child and however more they would have.

All the fussing had been for naught- they had taken to parenting like ducks to water. Both found themselves to be on the sterner side of things -they definitely did not want Yuriy dabbling in alchemy for a good long time, despite his noted interest- yet more than eager to goof off when time permitted it. At first the new father would scarcely leave their firstborn alone - almost as though he was scared to let their child leave his sight. But he could not hover forever, or so Pinako reminded him with a stern shake of her head one night. His insistence to be there for the boy was more of a hindrance than anything else - though his eagerness to care and entertain little Yuriy was of use, Edward's attitude greatly worried Winry.

And thus Ed had found himself a part-time job in Central, to help provide for his new family and give Winry a chance to dedicate time to the kids - soon enough they found out Trisha was on the way- more easily. He was a sort of alchemy teacher, mentoring those who wished to learn how to use this art safely and efficiently. He called Izumi often for advice, though the women had waved off any offers to Between this work and the funds he had set aside over the years from his military pay, the Elrics could afford a comfortable life.

The main drawback was how his work kept him away from home, often for a week at a time. Though this was nothing compared to his former vagabond ways... now he had something to come back to. With frequent letters and phone calls, and tall tales of his students' blunders, Yuriy adored every moment spent with his father. And from the looks of things, Trisha held the same affection for him, rendering all the worrying to have been in vain. These children were the apple of his eye, his pride and joy- even if Ed had no choice, he would never abandon them.

* * *

Hours were spent catching up and enjoying the good company. Only when Paninya mentioned an uncomfortable sensation when she bent her gun-wielding leg like so did the group break up. The women, accompanied by Garfiel, set off for the automail workshop, both Rockbells having jumped at the chance to tinker with the girl's mechanical kneecap. After all, as amazing as Edward's remaining metal limb had become over the years, it still did not have a _cannon_ incorporated in it. Thus, said ex-alchemist was sent back to the house with his brother in tow, each carrying a child in dire need of a nap.  
Trisha had already nodded off in her uncle's arms by the time she was tucked in after another diaper change, suckling on her thumb contently. Only a firm hush kept Alphonse from picking her right back up at the adorable behavior. His nephew, on the other hand, was displaying a stubbornness he had inherited from both parents. Yuriy grumbled and whined about being above rest, frequent yawns and a fat fist rubbing his eye proving the contrary. It took fifteen minutes of haggling to get the boy to tire and for his eyes to drop.

Edward lead his brother out of the room with a kind of stealth that only came with experience, picking up the haphazardly placed toys that littered the floor as he went. With the kids snug as bugs, both men slunk downstairs, the eldest making a detour to find them a snack in the form of a plate of cookies to be devoured as they talked. Al had gently grabbed a few of the treats for himself, taking his time savoring the first bite before saying what was on his mind.

"It's sad that Roy and Riza couldn't make it…"

Golden eyes gleamed as Ed took a firm mouthful of his early desert. "I ran into them before I caught the train back here: apparently Grumman isn't doing too well, and Hawkeye didn't want to stray too far from his side…" The young man grinned as he stuffed another cookie into his mouth, earning a comment about being a bad role model from Al, as he added, "And we _both_ know why mister Brigadier General's sticking around, eheh!"

Alphonse nodded, though he again seemed to chide his brother for his manners with his eyes. "Feury told me the Führer wants Roy to marry his granddaughter, right?"

A hand waved him off. "Yeah, but that isn't the main reason I'm bringing this up. Though it would be nice to see General _jackass_ -" Ed fell silent for a moment to be absolutely certain his son was not eavesdropping –Yuriy had gotten into the habit, and Edward did not want to explain to Winry how the kid suddenly learned of one of _those_ words– "- cave and finally make an honest woman out of Hawkeye, I doubt he'd so much as smudge those anti-fraternization laws in place even if Grumman gave him carte blanche."

"Then why bring it up?"

"You see, little brother, there's word going around that our Führer is considering retirement already. Fixing Bradley's mess sure took a lot out of him, with the trials and public apologies and whatnot. Everyone and their mother knows General bastard is gonna get the job, right?"

Alphonse hushed him and both men paled as a drowsy Yuriy thumped down the stairs, eyes bleary. Their conversation stalled as Ed guided his son to the kitchen for a glass of milk as well as to make sure he had not heard so much as a word, giving Al time to hide the cookies before his nephew noticed. The young man watched as Yuriy was carried back up to bed, giggling when he caught the cross look Edward sent the glass of milk he carried in his other hand, muttered comments directed at the bovine biproduct.

Ed went at the cookies with a vengeance when he finally sat back down to finish his explanation, looking far more severe: "So, when… _Mustang_ becomes Führer, knowing the sly man Grumman is, he'll be swindled into taking Hawkeye as his First Lady for sure… Not that he'd really have a problem with it –he might finally have the authority to get her into a miniskirt." The brothers took a moment to stifle their snickers at the thought of their former superior's face at such a moment, the elder struggling to resume his serious tone. "And I have a feeling that… well, that they'll want me working fulltime."

"And though that's all well and good, with those two in power I think there may be a few changes around here."

"Like how paperwork will never, _ever_ get done?"

"... Al, could you stop trying to get me off topic?"

"Maybe- was it apple pie I smelled when we came in?"

"Winry told me specifically that I would face her wrath and/or be castrated if I touched that before supper, so the same goes for you," Edward huffed, grabbing for another cookie only to notice that he had eaten every last one in his gluttony. Instead he strode over to steal one of those his brother had been taking his time with.

Smugly, he added, "She knows better than to let you have too much apple pie, now."

The younger Elric pouted playfully, though there was a hint of displeasure as an old memory resurfaced. "It's not like you guys stopped me... how was I supposed to know my old body was still too malnourished to deal with the awesomeness that is Winry's apple pie?"

"By taking a page from the 'do not mimic your big brother' book and listen to the doctor?" Ed's eyes narrowed at the sparkle in his brother's own gaze. "Also, I fell for that bait far too easily, didn't I?"

Alphonse rubbed the back of his neck gingerly. "Yeah, brother- you're losing your touch." Said sibling growled under his breath, the teasing reflected in his own features as he took advantage of Al's seated position to ruffle his hair. He was slow to return to his own chair, already well-worn from the few years it had been there, books stacked high and notes even higher. When he did his thoughts seemed to have found their composure. Most humor had left his face when he spoke, far more quietly now.

"They can't order me around anymore –I'm no longer an alchemist, State or not– but I know that they'll want me to start teaching fulltime." Edward paused, gauging his brother's reaction before continuing: "The program has been a huge success so far: alchemy-related hospitalization has been down, crime involving its use is at an all-time low… Hey, I've even personally taught all five of the new State alchemists that passed their exam these past two months alone. I understand why they'd want me to spread my knowledge and experience to more people, but…"

Twin pair of golden eyes held eachother, sharing the somber in their guts at this prospect as well as their irises' color. Al had been privy to the discussions held between his brother and Winry shortly after they got married, all three wondering what they would do with their lives. Though he had decided to continue to keep the rocky peace between Xing and Amestris on track, the newlyweds had a more complex dilemma before them. Living in Central would give Ed access to Sheska's memory and various research notes as well as the aforementioned job, though at the time the thought of any work was enough to make him consider the option.

As for Winry, the capital city had no reputable automail mechanics to call its own despite a large portion of the population needing such prosthetic thanks to the Ishvalan Civil War as well as the more recent uprising against Bradley. Other benefits included numerous hospitals in which Winry could also work and trains departing to anywhere a homebound client may be.

It seemed like a simple decision to relocate their lives to Central, but of course a price would have to be payed neither was certain they liked.

Pinako, though tough and snappish as ever, was on the older side of things. Being Winry's only remaining family and a foster grandmother for Ed, the thought of leaving her alone in a large empty house while they grew up without her hurt. Though she had Den to keep her company while her granddaughter trained in Rush Valley, and now Raiden to pester her, a departure of this far more permanent sort felt wrong.

Then came the fact that this was their _home_.

Through all the travels, all the dangers, all the struggles, Resembool had always been the place to come home to. A safe haven, a cradle of memories old and new. Growing old together where they had both been born just felt right, as cheesy as it sounded. And when Winry found herself hating milk as much as Edward did, the announcement of a new life following shortly thereafter, the thought of raising their children anywhere but under the shade of these green hills seemed absurd.

But life had a price in modern society, even though the Elrics tried to limit spending in what they could afford to. A quaint garden out in the back yard kept the grocery bills down, and they planned on raising a few hens once Trisha was a little older. Automail and part-time alchemy lessons payed well, but train tickets never did grow on trees: they came out of pockets, and weren't exactly cheap.

Alphonse shifted, noticing just now how tired his brother looked from his travels. That would be another advantage to full-time work, he supposed: actually spending more time relaxing instead of bustling from one place to another.

"I'm sorry, Ed- I can't really help you out with that sort of thing."

He received a grin for his words. "I wasn't asking for your help, Al. Since when did your _big_ brother ever need his _little_ brother's help?"

Alphonse chose not to point out that he had still ended up taller than his brother even _after_ his growth spurt. "I did save your butt a lot… But you were pretty good at saving mine, too."

"Kissass."

"But I only because I learned from the best!"

"Back on topic." Ed glanced wearily at the clock, seeming to do a quick calculation as to for how much longer the children would sleep soundly compared to the time the gearheads would spend on automail. "Winry and I were wondering- if we did go to Central, would you like to have the house? I mean, we did rebuild it together. I guess you'd need to talk to May about it though…"

Alphonse slowly turned scarlet, shaking his head furiously. Ed raised his eyebrows, a wicked grin just as easily sliding onto his features. "Ohoho, little brother! So things _are_ getting serious between you two! As your older sibling I demand to know all the gritty, juicy details."

"Ack! _BROTHER_. I- we- _no_! Just because I didn't have a body for a few years doesn't mean I tried to make up for not feeling _those_ sorts of _things_ so soon!"

"But you've thought about it, haven't you?"

The blushing intensified, as if to make up for all those times Alphonse could not show just how embarrassed he was. "You-you're so immature! How dare you think I would ever think about - _do!_ \- such lustful things after so little time together? Everything between May and I has been purely respectful and consensual- wait, no! That wasn't the word I was looking for! _Conceptual_! Stuff that could happen eventually! We've- I mean we've _talked_ about taking that step sure- why are you laughing?!"

Edward all but had to bite his hand to stifle his snickers, the sounds soon becoming choked howls of laughter as his little brother's denial became more and more frantic until he stuttered out something about Ed not being one to talk.

* * *

A good-natured banter settled between the brothers, their voices rising and falling as they remembered they shared the house with slumbering children. Talk of varying thing passed between them: Ed spoke of how he was often asked to check on Selim Bradley to be certain the remaining Homunculus was of no threat. Al countered with talk of how the ruins of Xerxes were being made into a heritage site of sort.

Many such subjects were covered and fond memories remembered: Lan Fan catching the bouquet at Ed and Winry's wedding, ignorant of the local meaning to such an act; Sheska and Feury's absolutely adorable courtship; Alphonse's _five_ cats and Xiao-Mei's dislike of how the felines took up her master's time; how the Strong Arm alchemist had been surprisingly delicate when he asked to hold little Trisha, and how terrifying it had been to see Major General Armstrong so much as glance the baby; recent news that Elicia Hughes had a boyfriend – the Elric brothers agreed that acting like foster big brothers and scaring the daylights out of the suitor in Hughes' honor was necessary. Apparently Roy already had that covered, but that was completely irrelevant.

Then they wandered over to the photo board, comments being passed on the significance of many of the pictures so displayed. Darius and Heinkel were accompanying Yoki in a traveling circus act, raising funds for research on how to regain their original forms. Falman had adopted a pair of children whose parents had perished in the Ishvalan Civil War, finally acclimating himself to his post in the North. Major Miles and Scar were working with the government to rebuild much of Ishval.

The photo of Izumi and Sig Curtis displayed their teacher's reaction to the news Ed was to become a father – scribbled on the back were the encouraging words 'if the brat's as much a handful as you were, stick it on an island for a month! And congratulations, both of you.'

Of course, Alphonse and Edward also mused over the older photographs- ones depicting them as children, and a few depicting adults Ed's kids had never met… and never would.

Pinako had offered up those depicting her son –Yuriy's namesake– and his wife, noting that she did not need them when she remembered both so clearly. Her great-grandchildren deserved to know their grandparents, or at least what they looked like, she had argued. And so a collective search for depictions of those lost began. Pinako's long-deceased husband grinned broadly in a faded photograph, all fingers on his right hand displaying how his wife had mastered her art.

Even Hughes and Nina smiled up at the brothers from pictures the military so graciously mailed over.

As one would expect, Trisha was also displayed prominently, her many representations -smiling, teasing, comforting- testifying the place she still held in everyone's hearts.

Hohenheim was featured somewhat by obligation, Alphonse reminding his brother of how he and Winry had argued with over whether the man should be included at all. Begrudgingly, Edward had accepted: though he still disliked what memories he held of his father, he had to acknowledge that the Xerxian had tried to make things right before he died.

With his observations of the gathered photographs finished, Alphonse directed his attention towards the empty space near the middle of this mess of frozen moments. "Brother, why isn't there anything there?"

Ed grinned, nodding at the time. "That, Al, is where we're gonna put the picture we'll take this afternoon. Pinako called a photographer when she heard so many people were coming today." The young father smiled fondly at the blank area. "We did have a photo of Win, Yur and I when he was a baby, but little Trisha deserves to be up here too... and while we're at it, as much family as we can fit into the frame."

* * *

The men were given a little more time to themselves before Winry arrived in a flurry, shooing Alphonse out to help get the photographer settled while she and Ed tried to get the children cleaned up. Being groggy from their naps, and then filthy from their snack, this was no easy task. Of course as soon as Paninya came over to see if she could be of help Trisha had to vomit up her applesauce all over the nearby surfaces and herself. Dutifully, Yuriy found himself another mudpuddle to romp around in while his parents frantically cleaned their daughter up; though Winry apologized profusely, Edward smugly insisted this was long overdue payback _somehow_.

Getting the procession from one house to the other proved to be a dangerous affair -Yur was very insistent on squirming out of his father's grasp to return to his games, and little Trisha was seeming a bit green- so instead things needed to be relocated to the rebuilt Elric residence.

As the bulky camera was set up with help from Garfiel and directions courtesy of Pinako, Ed smiled down at Winry, fussing over their son's shirt as their daughter clung to her own, hair done up in a style reminiscent of Elicia's when she had been a child. Absentmindedly he stroked the gleaming platinum ring he wore.

Alphonse, ever observant, shot him a look full of warmth. "Still glad you asked me to make the wedding rings?"

Edward's voice was equally soft. "Of course, silly. You're all I had left for a while… This gift and its twin are reminders that we've got way more than eachother, now. Either way, who better to make something so important to us than one of the most important people in our lives?"

Winry rolled her eyes at the pair, gently handing her husband an enthusiastic Yuriy. She reached up to adjust the eldest Elric's ponytail, with Trisha peering inquisitively at the bulky device aimed at them all the while. "Quit reminiscing, both of you- just because Ed and I have been married 7 years today doesn't mean you two need to look back on it all like a pair of old folks. Now, smile for the camera!"

Edward smugly took a step to the side to hide Pinako, who had been standing on a stool to be seen in the first place. He and Yuriy just barely had time to share twin grins aimed at the camera before the picture was taken.

And as the bright flash filled the room, light shone clearly off the ring worn by the man once known as the Fullmetal alchemist.

Engraved on its surface, one could read elegant words and numbers:

 _Always remember_

 _3\. oct. 17_

* * *

 _Wooo! That was a blast to write! Noting here before anyone asks: this is a oneshot. Perhaps I'll explore these headcanons some more someday, but for now this is the story[more like infodump] I wished to tell._

Shoutout to

 _ **ARCEUS-master**_ _for poofreading this on the fly -even though all he knows about Fullmetal is what I'd rave to him- and teaching me things about English grammar. Thanks a lot man! ^^_

 _ **Now, before I get into headcannons and such- did you guys spot all 7 times I mentioned the sins for which the Homunculi are named? Pride, Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Gluttony, Envy and Lust. All can be found with a quick ctrl+f, sure, but it's more fun to look for them heh. kindness]? Happy hunting! ^^**_

Now, onto my little fan theories and such[Over 3k words of theories!], but first a rough timeline of events mentioned in this. Italics stuff is canon for that particular year, others were chosen based on my desires and such. This only applies to what I specifically mentioned or implied as for dates- I don't really care exactly when Mustang got his promotion, for example.

 _ **1914**_ _\- This is the year in which the Promised day happened [that autumn]  
_ _ **1915**_ _\- Rehabilitating Al + beginning of trials held for those involved in the conspiracy  
_ _ **1916**_ _\- Epilogue with Ed and Al going their separate ways for research. ALSO NERD PROPOSAL 33  
_ _ **1917**_ _\- Year in which Ed and Win are stated to become hubby and wife + Den dies ;D;  
_ _ **1918**_ _\- Rebuilding of the Elric house is finished + Black Hayate has his puppies  
_ _ **1919**_ _\- Little Yuriy is born [my dad says he looks like a 3/5 or 4-year-old, but. HE SMOL STUNTED THING HAHAHA]  
_ _ **1923**_ _\- Little Trisha is born + Al and May started dating  
_ _ **1924**_ _\- This year in which this picture is taken, 10 years after the Promised day and on EdWin's 7th anniversary_

Now, headcannons! GO!

 _ **Edward and Winry Elric:**_ _  
First of all, why are they in Resembool? It's heavily implied in that last photo that they moved to Rush Valley, given the minor characters there being present as opposed to characters who are more important to these two, such as Roy and Riza as well as Pinako[I'll get to her later]. But that just... Doesn't feel right to me. Ed would want to avoid people fawning over his remaining leg at all costs, I'd think, as well as the obvious questions as to how he got his arm back that he would NOT want to answer. Also, haven't you guys seen that place? Not a safe environment for children, especially ones likely to be as lively as the ones EdWin would have! Hence me using the excuse of those two traveling over to see the happy family.  
This left me with two options for where they would live: Central or Resembool. I listed the reasons for why I considered both in the oneshot itself, but I can confirm that in my headcannon the Elrics do move to Central once these kids are a little older. Say, once little Trisha's 4-ish._

 _These kids? Hahahhaa yes! Let me quote the creator: they have many children. AKA, more than one. Given how Ed finds babies to be 'awesome' and all, and Winry generally being quite motherly and not seeming like the kind to shy away from having a big family, I can easily see them having 5 kids. Then again, that may just be me growing up in Quebec[my mother is one of 6 kids, excluding roughly 4/5 miscarriages] where our Baby Boomers are from HUGE families. Not sure about the spacing between subsequent kids nor their names, but I can definitely see a gold-eyed girl named Nina._  
 _Now onto the wedding that lead to these little munchkins! Obviously Winry would chew Ed out as soon as he'd get back for leaving her with that sort of a cliffhanger -and still no kiss!- but let's look at that two-year timeskip before this. Obviously, Al and Ed were living with Pinako and Winry, and thus we have two young adults with insane sexual tension stuck in the same household... who also cannot spit it out for the life of them. I'm imagining roughly half a year where their entire focus is on Al's recovery[laterr] and then a year and a half of 'holy shit I'm in love with you WHAT DO I DO THIS IS NEW ANY CRAZY'. I mean, neither of these two blondies got to live normal teenage years- I'm sure the hormones were there and all, but they never got to explore their changing emotions or talk about them all that much. Both were orphaned before they were even preteens, and I am willing to bet Pinako's version of 'the talk' was meant more to scare them away from eachother than do anything constructive._  
 _In my headcannon, Ed and Winry are not really sure what they are before the whole proposal incident. I mean, come on- they'd likely have kissed, and danced around the fact they feel strongly for eachother. A sort of uncertain thing that would explain how conflicted Ed seems in that moment._  
 _And I put the wedding on the infamous October 3rd because, hey- Ed wrote that day in his pocketwatch to remember that there was no turning back. Now he has a family to come back to- he'd want to associate that day with a new beginning as well, methinks. They totally wouldn't be virgins no more between admitting they love eachother and the wedding though eheheheheh. Can't see Ed giving a fuck about traditions like that and Winry would likely follow along as well._

 _Al made the wedding rings, because really. He's an alchemist, right there to make a free wedding ring for two people who care about him immensely and who he adores in return. He also seems to ship them bigtime, so him transmuting something so personal for his brother and sister-in-law seemed logical to me. Winry doesn't wear hers for the same reason I had read Steve and Terri Irwin did not wear theirs- crocodiles or mechanics, a wedding ring would NOT be a welcome interference._

 _As for their relationship. There would be bickering, namely about how their passions -research and automail respectively- would sometimes clash with what the other would want in a given situation. Arguments, reconciliations and fuming days of tense silence would likely be a thing- but hey, every couple has their disagreements. And these two would definitely be strong enough to get through it all, after all they'd been through._

 _Ed is a teacher because he's got all that theory and teaching others is the best way to learn more about the subject you are studying so much._

 _ **The two Elric children:**  
I named them after their deceased grandparents, as you obviously noticed. Yuriy, sometimes spelled Urey, is Winry's dad and Trisha is obviously Ed's mom. Yuriy is not named after Van Hohenhiem because, though they reconciled somewhat, I doubt Ed would want his son bearing that name. As for the kids individually:_

 _I had Yur half-inherit his dad's eyes. I'm imagining the golden-eye-Xerxes-gene as dominant, explaining why both Elric boys have it when it's very unlikely their mum would have the recessive gene for golden eyes. Or something. LONG STORY SHORT I had wanted Trisha to have golden eyes but the ending has her with blue so I had to keep these lovely genes going somehow. Though Yur's eyes are more bronze-ish than his dad's clear gold- some of the meddling from Win's blue eyes, let's say. He's a stubborn, curious little thing who absolutely idolizes his dad and is reckless. Seems like Ed at first glance, but he's far more emotional, humble and more of a fanboy about whatever he likes than his dad. In this case it's alchemy, but he'll likely take after Al's style given he will be the one teaching him. I see him becoming a State alchemist, only one dedicated for more research-based purposes. Like Tucker but obviously not a bastard evil cruel- sorry. You get the point- reckless nerd boy. Who is actually perfectly fine with being short, much to his dad's exaggerated horror._

 _Little Trisha is going to grow up to be a more reserved child than her brother. She's definitely got her dad's ego though she has a far longer fuse than either of her parents did. Likely came from dealing with her big brother's antics hahaha. Though she would be very close to Yur it would not be to the extent that Ed and Al were- there's a definite loyalty and trust, but not that super-duper intense bond that makes me wanna cry. Back to her personality. Blunt, this gal will definitely make enemies by letting her opinion be known and will not let anyone sway her own ideals. And beware those who get in her way- she'd definitely be a determined little monster. As for her looks- I imagine her hair would darken over the years as the heads of many blond children do, ending up like a slightly paler version of her father's head. And she's been shown with blue eyes so welp I can't change that because she's too old for those to be baby blues. -'' She's more of a fighter than her brother, and though she would be suited to the military FAR more than he is I feel she'd make a safer career decision, working in a hospital with some experience in helping patients after/during automail surgery._

 _No clue what their younger 2/3 sibs could be like. o^o_

 _ **Alphonse Elric [and May Chang and Xiao-Mei]:**  
Let's get this out of the way: there is a HUGE difference between the Al we see coming out of the Portal of Truth and the one we see after the 2-year timeskip. He was emaciated, malnourished and underdeveloped. Hence why Ed says he got sick after eating too much apple pie- his body was used to just. Receiving nutrients from Ed somehow for years, and was not ready to deal with awesome deserts. I'm sure lots of time was spent rehabilitating him... Though I also think May would have used her Alkahestry to speed up the process eheheheh._

 _Now, we know that after those two years of recovery, Al heads towards Xing to try and find a new law blah blah such things. Given how much of a sweetie he is I wouldn't put it past him to help Ling keep control of Xing -he has TONS of siblings who are likely pissed as all hell the 12th son became Emperor- as well as enlist the Amestris Military's help to keep things like that. Of course, Xing being a counterpart to China/Japan, it would likely have quite a few lovely varieties of cats for our golden boy to fawn over and take home- the number would vary from year to year, and though I guess May could neuter them with her skills, I know he'd have raised a few litters of these rare breeds._

 _Just as Al shipped EdWin, I've seen Ed teasing his brother about May's affections for him. Even Winry gets in on it in the manga! And after a few years, she's definitely grown up! I personally think Al started showing interest beyond friendship around 1916/17 [she's 12 in 1914, Al's 15 at the time, she'd only start_ _really getting curves and such around 14/15-ish] when things have calmed down, also helping explain why he went to Xing as opposed to some other direction. As soon as his brother would catch a whiff of this budding romance I bet he'd pounce on it, as older siblings do. Yes I'm guilty, anyways- Ed and Winry somehow helped these two spill their guts. Unlike the aforementioned couple, AlMay's problem is not the unwillingness to spit it out- it's that Al is such a gentleman and would be so scared of breaking May's heart, methinks. He wouldn't be game to make a move unless he was 1000% certain that everything would work out..._

 _And this leads me to Ed making those suggestive comments. In and out of his lovelife, I think Al would have a definite appreciation for physical contact- he knew what it was like to not feel anything for years, so even the lightest touch would make him so happy.  
Plus, a little note- given he's such a sweetie, methinks he'd do everything to respect every tradition he could think of when it comes to May. Given I have no idea what customs there are in Xing, but we can assume they are rather strict, he'd likely wait until marriage until trying anything funny. Sorry, Ed! Your brother will always have more self-restraint than you!_

 _I do see him moving to Resembool with May- he's always been following Ed for as long as he can remember, and though I can see him becoming more independent as an adult I doubt he'd ever truly want to let go of that closeness. The Elric flock would definitely come and stay in that house -Ed would complain about the cats- and Al would likely find work as something nice and relaxed[I see him being humble enough to work as a farm hand for the local farmers, and stepping up to do any alchemy-related jobs around Resembool for extra cash], perhaps using his funds to support a cat sanctuary or something. X3 May could have a little doctor's clinic if she so wishes- I'm not that good with her character. Maybe have, say, one kid. May might have an aversion to sibling relationships after the whole '20something brothers and 18 sisters' thing hahahaaa. X3_

 _ **Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye:**  
Heheehhe, how could I forget these two? Firstly, regarding Roy's mustache and Riza's haircut, I'm guessing they only had such hairstyles for whatever military event they're at. Perhaps a post-war thing to honor fallen comrades. Or Roy trying to seem mature. With time though they'd likely go back to their old styles._

 _Most of what I have to say about them was explained in the fict proper- they will get together in my headcannon, with Roy doing an over-the-top proposal as soon as he becomes Fuhrer. I honestly don't see them having kids, ever, due to their line of work. Sorry people. Maybe an accidental baby they end up keeping called Maes... Yeah. I'm making that happen. One child, little son called Maes._

 _ **Black Hayate, Shoki and Raiden:**  
Continued with the tradition of naming members of the military - in this case, we can attribute the names to Hawkeye's particular tastes- after military vehicles used in Japan. Shoki and Raiden where the nicknames for two other planes, like Hayate.  
As for why Ed wanted nothing to do with the white pup... *eyes slide away, begins to tear up*_

 _ **Pinako and Den:**  
As stated above, her lack of presence in that family photo implies either that the Elrics live in Rush Valley... Or, that she's dead. But come on. This woman had lived through her husband, son and daughter-in-law's deaths, raising her granddaughter and two other kids on her own. She's had a hard life, and I'll be damned if she kicks the bucket 10 years down the line! Hence me making Ed prove that he still has an immature side to him.  
She'll live a fair bit longer because she is made of durable shit... But that smoking will likely do her in eventually, I fear._

 _ **Grumman:**  
Yeah, he'd definitely retire soon. He's old, tired, and has dealt with a lot in his life. Plus all the drama that would come after he actually gets the post of Fuhrer._

 _ **Havoc, Breda and what's-her-hame-Riza's-friend:**  
I didn't actually mention them because they haven't been doing anything worthy of Al and Ed's conversation. ^^' Sorry guys. But Havoc did take a few years to re-learn how to use his legs, and I think Breda should date Riza's friend because HAH SORRY HAVOC YOU CAN'T KEEP A GIRLFRIEND._

 _ **Ling Yao and Lan Fan:**  
Borrowing the idea from another fanfict I've read, Ling has been pestering Lan Fan to become his Empress for an age and a half. Of course her not understanding what catching the bouquet mean in western cultures such as Amestris is for shits and giggles. I don't think these two will ever become a couple so long as Ling's on the throne- unlike Riza, Lan Fan's bodyguard streak seems far harder to break down, and Ling will need all of his patience and wry nature to get her to be his lady.  
 **Izumi and Sig Curtis:**  
Ehh, I mean they COULD adopt kids -as I showed with Falman, there are likely LOTS more children besides Winry who were orphaned in the Ishvalan Civil War- but after raising the Elric boys I'm guessing they've had their fill. Now they're just acting like long-distance grandparents to Ed's kids, and eventually Al's._

 _ **Ms. Bradley and Selim/Pride:**  
Poor Selim/Pride has a strange life ahead of him... I dunno what to make of him yet. But he and his 'mother' will remain safe under Grumman, and soon Mustang's leadership... And also under a watchful eye.  
 **  
Elisia and Gracia Hughes:**  
Remember, guys, that 10 years have passed since the Promised Day, so she should be around 13/14 now. Though it wouldn't be a serious boyfriend, Al and Ed would likely go scare him for shits and giggles and to give Winry an excuse to see the girl she sees as a little sister. As you may have noticed, Trisha's hair is done up in the same style as Elisia's was- my guess is that those... hair-things were a first-birthday gift from Gracia and Elicia._

 _ **Sheska and Feury:**  
Let me make this clear I freaking love these two so much. They are so adorable and nerdy and ARG. Feury is the youngest of Mustang's gang so I can see him being closer to the Elrics than the others, plus his knack with communications would give him an excuse to call in._

 _ **Chimeras+Yoki:**  
Though Darius and Heinkel seem to have accepted their chimera forms, their companions Zampano and Jerso definitely want a way to return to how they were before. Given we have these three and the members of Greed's gang to go by, there are likely many more chimeras, a majority of which would likely want to become human again. Thus the circus thing. Yoki gets to make some cash, the chimeras get to send the rest towards research for their comrades as well as helping them fit into society. Win-win._

 _ **Scar and Miles:**  
Not good with these characters, either- I am guessing they would still be doing everything possible to restore Ishval and keep the culture alive, as well as try to soothe the resentment between Ishvalans and Amestrians._

 _ **Everyone else:**  
Guys it's 11 at night come on let me get some sleep. I'll think of more later, trust me._


End file.
